tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas, You're the Leader
Thomas, You're the Leader, sometimes called Roll Call Rap, is a song from The Great Discovery. It is the first song to be performed by Chris Madin. The song is based on Engine Rollcall, but with additional verses about the Skarloey Railway engines, the Pack and the remainder of the vehicles. A second altered music video was later made using footage from the thirteenth season. The Skarloey Railway engines, the Pack, Stanley and various other characters were cut out though, as they were not modelled in CGI at the time. Lyrics The Great Discovery version :It's Thomas (Thomas), :You're the leader (leader). :They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, :Shunting trucks and hauling freight. :Red and green and brown and blue, :They're the useful crew (that's who). :All with different roles to play :'Round Tidmouth Sheds and far away. :Now Stanley's joined this friendly pack, :But who's this coming down the track? (chorus) :Thomas, he's my number one, :Shining in the morning sun, :Working hard but having fun, :Thomas, you're the leader. :Thomas, you're the leader. :Thomas has so many friends, :The list is long, it never ends. :James and Percy huff and puff, :And Emily, she knows her stuff, :Henry, Edward, what a pair, :Toby, like I say he's square. :Gordon thunders down the line. :Everyone's a friend of mine. :(That's right) (chorus) :Let's not forget the narrow gauge, :Where small and strong is all the rage. :Sir Handel, Rusty, Mighty Mac (whoa), :Fearless Freddie at the back. :Rheneas and then Peter Sam, :Skarloey, Duncan, he's my man. :With Mr. Percival in charge, :No work's too hard, no job's too large. (chorus) :Jeremy and Harold, Rocky, Harvey too, :Salty, Mavis, Bertie, the Really Useful crew. :It's not just engines full of steam, :There's Jack and all his building team. :Tipping stones and digging roads, :Filling trucks and loading loads. :Sir Topham Hatt, he keeps an eye :On every engine passing by. :Everything is tickety boo, :'Coz out in front is you-know-who. (chorus x2) Season 13 version :It's Thomas (Thomas), :You're the leader (leader). :They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight, :Shunting trucks and hauling freight. :Red and green and brown and blue, :They're the useful crew (that's who). :All with different roles to play :'Round Tidmouth Sheds and far away. (chorus) :Thomas, he's my number one, :Shining in the morning sun, :Working hard but having fun, :Thomas, you're the leader. :Thomas, you're the leader. :Thomas has so many friends, :The list is long, it never ends. :James and Percy huff and puff, :And Emily, she knows her stuff, :Henry, Edward, what a pair, :Toby, like I say he's square. :Gordon thunders down the line. :Everyone's a friend of mine. :(That's right) (chorus) :Sir Topham Hatt, he keeps an eye :On every engine passing by. :Everything is tickety boo, :'Coz out in front is you-know-who. (chorus) Characters The Great Discovery version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Harvey * Emily * Molly * Stanley * Diesel * Mavis * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Freddie * Mighty Mac * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Rocky * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Cranky * Butch * Jeremy * Madge * Elizabeth * Jack * Alfie * Oliver * Max and Monty * Kelly * Ned * Buster * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Mr. Percival * Jem Cole * The Refreshment Lady * Cyril the Fogman * Sodor Brass Band * The Mayor of Sodor * The Storyteller * Kuffy the Clown Season 13 version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Charlie * Diesel * Victor * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Lowham Hatt * Farmer Trotter * Mr. Bubbles Episodes The Great Discovery version * Thomas and the Storyteller * Emily's Rubbish * Dream On * Dirty Work * Hector the Horrid! * Gordon and the Engineer * Henry's Lucky Day * Thomas and the Lighthouse * Thomas and the Big Bang * Don't be Silly, Billy * Edward and the Mail * Hide and Peep * Toby's Triumph * Thomas and the Runaway Car * Thomas in Trouble * Thomas and the Stinky Cheese * Percy and the Left Luggage * Duncan Does it All * Sir Handel in Charge * Ding-a-Ling * Wash Behind Your Buffers * The Great Discovery Season 13 version * Hero of the Rails * Creaky Cranky * The Lion of Sodor * Tickled Pink * Double Trouble * Slippy Sodor * The Early Bird * Play Time * Thomas and the Pigs Trivia * The Norwegian version is sung a lot faster than the English version and has more lyrics. * An alternate angle from "Hector the Horrid!" when Thomas backs up to the trucks is used which differs from the TV airings. * This song is sometimes danced to on Channel Five's Milkshake! in the UK where it is usually referred to as "The Railway Rap". * A complete Instrumental of the song has been shown on Miramax. * The song was named "The Roll Call Rap" on Songs from Sodor. * Both a lyric-less and credit-less version of the original song was released on the official YouTube page on 19 March 2015. The instrumental can also be heard in Guess Who? Puzzles. ** A lyric-less version of the Season 13 version is in the US release of The Thomas Way. ** A lyric-less version of the original music video is also available on the Songs From Sodor DVD. * An edited scene from "Don't be Silly, Billy" is shown with Mavis's face being compilled of two different face masks. Deleted and Extended Scenes * Sir Handel in Charge - An alternate scene of Sir Handel and Rheneas. In Other Languages Home Video Releases UK/US/AUS * The Great Discovery UK * Songs from Sodor * Splish, Splash, Splosh! (DVD) (CGI version) AUS * Songs from Sodor DVD Boxsets * Steam Team Collection (CGI Version) US * Rescue On the Rails (CGI version) * The Thomas Way (DVD) (CGI version) JPN * Song and Story: Let's Sing a Song CHN * Sing-a-Long 4 Music Video File:Thomas, You're The Leader - Music Video File:Thomas, You're the Leader - CGI Music Video Category:Songs